Welcome to the New Age
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: "Sometimes, there are things that just meant to happen." As the Furious Five rested after their battle of Lord Shen, they thought everything was going back to normal. They thought they will never face the peacock again. They were wrong. Po and The Furious Five must prepare for what seems to be their biggest battle yet. Even if it demands true sacrifice.
1. Comfort from a Panda

**Hello there! The Surreal Reality here, and its really been a long time I've update things in this website. Anywho, another KFP fanfic! This time with chapters.**

**The story is set a month after the events of the second movie. You might know who's the villain in this story.**

**Inspired by the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Check it out.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

_Chap. 1_

_Comfort from a Panda_

* * *

_Gosh, why is she always like this every night?_

The panda thought, laying on his bed while he stares up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep tonight. Hell, he couldn't even sleep on other nights. Because of a certain tiger friend is at the training room, doing who-knows-what she's doing. It is very rare for Tigress to not rest at night. But somehow, the other warriors, including Master Shifu, doesn't seem to be _too_ concern for her. They might think that it's a habit for the young feline warrrior to not get some rest in the evening.

But for Po, it something that worries him.

Every now and then, he would studied Tigress's behaviour. Physical and emotional. She gained more strength. More agility. More speed. She became more self aware around her surroundings. She became more hostile-like in training. Po never saw that much strength within her. It really surprise him.

Po turned into a sitting position and sighed. "Well, better find out what's bothering her. Then I finally could get some sleep." He muttered in utter frustation form the lack of sleep he's getting from the past nights. He stood up and walked silently towards the sliding door. Quietly, he slide it open, even a small creak will make him flinch. Eventually he got out and closed the door behind him.

He walked past the five masters' dorms, walking very carefully. He wouldn't to wake up his friends' slumber and questioning him why is he out in the middle of the night. No, he wouldn't want that to happen. He could he the others snoring, not disturbed by the sounds of Tigress punching the training equipments.

_Grumble_

Po's eyes widened and look towards his stomach. He cursed to himself silently. _Oh man. Not now_, Po thought. He gave a sigh and continued walking towards the training.

Eventually, the more he gets close, the closer the sounds of Tigress punching. He peeked towards the little opening of training room's gigantic doors. Inside, he could see Tigress, doing some kind of techniques that was unknown to Po. _Maybe it's some kind of top secret, kung fu techniques Master Shifu teached her in private_, Po thought. But there's no time to admire her. He opened the door slightly so that he could go in right through without being detected. He quickly hide behind the pillars.

_I hope she didn't hear me come in he-_

"Po, what are you doing here?"

Po flinched from her stern tone. _Dang it_, he silently cursed himself. He hesitantly came out of the pillars, preparing himself for a sudden attack. He looks up at Tigress. Her hands crossed, eyes narrowed. No sign of a smile.

_Crap, I'm in loads of trouble._

Po walked closer to her, but keeping a safe distance. He starts twidiling with his thumbs, acting like a child who got in trouble with his parents. Apparently it wasn't his parents.

"You didn't even answer my question. What are you doing here?" Tigress asks.

Po tried to answer. "Well, I... You see, I.. um..."

Tigress put her paws on her hips. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Po rolled his eyes. "Well, I could. If you weren't punching the training equipments in the middle of the night. I could hear punching from my room!"

Tigress's eyes widened in shock. She didn't knew she was _that _loud. Her ears drooped. "I apologize that I disturbed your slumber."

Po sighed in frustration and shake his head. He looked towards her hands, which are bleeding in a fast rate. Po's eyes widened.

"Tigress, you're bleeeding." He said, pointing at the injuries on her friend's hands. She looked at her hands, observing them. She smirked.

"I know, but I don't feel the pain that I used to felt years ago." She says with a grin. Po seemed confused, but finally figured out. The ironwood trees.

Tigress wipes her blood onto her vest and raised both of her arms. "See? I'm fine."

Po chuckled at the action of his friend. _Typical Tigress_, Po thought.

Tigress frowned. She let out a sigh, whether it is exasperation or sadness. She sat down on the floor, hugging her legs with her arms. Po looked at her in concern. He sat beside Tigress, cross legged. He put his paw on her shoulder, which made her flinch at the touch.

"Tigress, is there something bothering you?" Po asked her, with a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. She looks up at him. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight. Her face shows everything. Sadness, loneliness. Po couldn't help but stare into her eyes, admiring her beauty this evening.

"I have becoming a weakling..." Tigress's voice snapped Po out of his trance. Po raised an eyebrow. A weakling? What does she mean?

"Excuse me?" Po asked, dumbfounded.

"It's just that... I have encountered an emotional change. I never have felt that kind of change before in my life. I thought it was just a hallucination. Some sort of distraction. But then I realize," she looked up to Po, giving him a sweet smile, "it was all thanks to you."

Po eyes widened. He helped Tigress through an emotional change. It is pretty weird to hear her say that, considering all of the times she has been a hardcore style feline. But after the battle with Tai Lung, she had become more closer to him. She accepted him for becoming the Dragon Warrior. She felt hesitant and gave him the cold shoulder at first, but after that she had became his friend. Close friends.

"I still don't understand why you call yourself a weakling." After the last words came out of his mouth, a warm embrace overwhelms his body. Orange and black stripes suffocated him. He didn't responce from the sudden embrace.

_Tigress is hugging me again_, Po thought.

Po could hear soft crying coming out of the young tigress's mouth. He didn't say anything. For he's too shocked to hear Tigress crying.

Tears trickled down her cheeks to Po's fur. She felt stupid and embarassed to let Po see her crying. This is why she called herself a weakling. This is why her eyes looked red and cheeks soaked every morning. This is why she needs to be strong again.

"I don't want to lose you again, Po. Please don't do it again." Tigress managed to say, choking on her own words. It is difficult to speak when all of your emotions take over you. In this case, crying is one of them.

Now Po understands it all. She's trying to forget that night. That fateful night. When he got shot by one of Shen's cannons. She must've grief the memory every night. She must've cried in her sleep. Have nightmares because of the memory. The reason why her eyes are red every morning. She's mourning that night at Shen's factory.

Po let out a sigh and slowly return the embrace. He softly patted his friend's back, shushing words like 'it's okay' and 'everything's fine'. Tigress's crying decrease. She sniffed and ended the embrace.

She chuckled slightly. "Sorry for seeing that."

She didn't expect Po wiped her tears in her eyes and tilt her chin upwards so that their eyes are connected. She looked into his eyes. Jade green eyes reflected against the moonlight. She never thought she could see them that close.

"Hey, it's okay. And I'll try not to tell anyone about this." He said, softly touching Tigress's cheek.

A small smile plasterred on her face. "Thank you. But if you tell anyone-"

"I cross my heart." He said, crossing his chest and raising both of his arms.

She smiled again and gave one last embrace to him. This time, he responded quickly. The two stayed in that position for as long as they wanted to.

* * *

On top of an enormous cliff that overlooks the Valley of Peace, stood a silhouette not too high. His eyes gaze upon the large valley, with an evil grin. His left eye, a mechanical cyborg eye, made a robotic sound. The figure touched it, and groaned in irritation.

"Can't you be more patient?" The figure said in annoyance. He then turned around and walked away into the dense forest. He looked back once more and muttered something under his breath. He then walked into the great unknown.

"Soon... all of this will be mine."

**BOOM! End of chapter one. Romance will bloom in later chapters, and chapters will be more longer. Thanks for reading. Review?**


	2. Her Sudden Change

**Hey there! The Surreal Reality is back for another chapter. I'll try to make these chapters more longer and readible. And I will also try to fix some grammar mistakes. Sorry, cause English is not my first language ;_;**

**But enough with the chit chat. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Her Sudden Change

The morning sun appears beyond the horizon. Combination of yellow, orange and red made it a beautiful scenery to watch. The villagers woke up from their slumber, running their daily errands. The children running around in the streets, full of happiness and cheer. It's just another ordinary day in the Valley of Peace.

In his barracks, the Dragon Warrior has already awake. His eyes gaze upon the village below. He couldn't help but think who he has become. A long time ago, he was just an ordinary, fat panda who lives with his father, which is a goose. He was just only a random citizen of the Valley of Peace, not looking for fame nor fortune. And once he was been chosen to be the Dragon Warrior 'accidentally', he thought it was just an honest mistake. He thought that he wasn't worthy to be the chosen one.

But now, he has saved China twice. Helped innocent lives from danger, protecting the valley from bandits and other mischiefs. He's the leader of the Furious Five, he has many people adore him. All of China knows his name, well half of it.

Po chuckled, reminiscing the memory of the first couple of days in the Jade Palace. The Five at first thought he was only a clumsy panda, mistaken to be the Dragon Warrior. He remembered Tigress giving him the cold shoulder on his first day. But now, she's beggining to accept him as the Dragon Warrior, and also, a close friend.

Po sighed dreamily. He closed his eyes, playing all of his memories like a movie. He remembered every single detail from it. He chuckled at every funny patrts.

As soon as he was close to the ending, the gong echoed throught the student barracks, signaling him and his comrades to start another day. The Dragon Warrior opened his eyes and groaned in dissapointment. _Right where I was in a good part_, Po thought.

He let out a sigh, as he moves away from the window sill and walked towards the door. He slides it open, leaves his room and shut it back. He let out a yawn, which startled his friends next to him. They look surprised seeing their panda friend awake, right on time as the gong was sounded.

"Your up early." Monkey said, in a mocking tone.

Po shrugged. But as soon he was about to reply, Master Shifu came in to greet his students.

"Good morning, my students." The old, red randa said towards his students in his usual tone.

The Five, including Po, bowed down and greeted back. "Good morning, Master." Master Shifu gave a nod, but once he saw the Dragon Warrior awaken with all of his friends, he chuckled.

"Well look who it is." Shifu said, crossing his arms. "I see that the Dragon Warrior has learn how to be more responsible and descipline for once in a while."

Po shrugs. "Nah, just wanted to be up early, that's all. I actually to sleep in but-" Po didn't continued when Shifu gave him a glare that sents chills down his spine. Po gulped.

"I'll just shut up now." He said, earning obivious laughter from his friends, including Tigress who only give him a small smile. He chuckled nervously and was silent again by Shifu clearing his throat.

"Well, since that was over, everyone should straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I will be there shortly. If you need me, I will be meditating for a short time." Shifu said, leaving his students.

"Finally!" Mantis shouted. "I can't wait to sip on those noodles again!"

Viper rolled her eyes. "Mantis, your always hungry."

"Hey, a man's got to eat when a man's got to eat." Mantis said, pointing his 'thingies' to his stomach.

A low grumble startled the Five. Monkey was the first one to spoke. "What in the world was that?"

Po laughed slyly and rubbed his stomach. "Sorry guys, that was me. My stomach won't long until it gets what he wants."

Tigress chuckled. "Po, your always hungry. Like litreally, always."

Po mockingly let out his tongue. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Well, if everyone's hungry, let's go to the kitchen now. I also can't wait to taste Po's delicious cooking."

Po blushed at the comment. "You really didn't need to say that, Tigress."

Tigress smiled a bit. "Oh come on, we all know that your dishes taste wonderful. Now, let's go eat."

The Five nodded and walked towards the kitchen in silence. Viper is still looking at Tigress suspisciously. She was confused on Tigress's sudden change. She acts really happy today, and she doesn't know what's going on. She slithered up to Po so she can ask him.

"Hey Po?" Viper whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why's Tigress so happy today? I can't put my finger on it, so I thought I as you." Viper asked Po in a whispering tone.

Po didn't let out an answer. "Umm..."

Then, Mantis hopped on his shoulder and poked him so he would get his attention. "Yeah, big guy. Do you know why is Tigress acting this way?"

Po simply shurgs. "I don't know guys."

Mantis gasped. "Don't tell me you've flirted with her?"

This time, Po cheeks turned bright red. He could feel his heart pounding, his palms sweating. _Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't just tell them. Oh man, if Tigress finds out, she'll kill me!_ Po thought, panicking.

Viper raised an eyebrow. "Did you flirt with her?"

"What? No! What would I be? This is Tigress we're talking about. If I flirt her, she literally would kick me to the Thousands Steps!" Po answered loudly but not to loud so nobody could hear them talking.

Viper nodded in agreement. "True. You know how Tigress is."

Mantis also nodded. "Yeah. If I flirt her, she wouldn't hesitate to squish me."

Their conversation ended when they have arrived at the kitchen. Po quickly runs his way to the kitchen so he could start to cook. The Five took their seats and waited for Po to finish cooking.

Viper turned her look to Tigress, who seems to have her mind somewhere else. To break the silence, Viper cleared her throat.

"Tigress." Viper said to her tiger friend, who immediatly snapped back to reality. She shook her head and had her attention on Viper.

"Oh, Viper. What do you want to ask?" Tigress said, her mind still wuzzy from the daydream.

"How are you feeling today?" Viper asked, with a grin on her face. Tigress looked at her in confusion.

"I'm feeling good. Why ask?" Tigress asked, a bit confused on why her snake friend asked her that question.

"Well today, it seems that you looked... different today." Viper said, her grin never fading from her face.

"By different, you mean how?" Tigress asked once again, looking suspiciously to her friend.

Viper rolled her eyes from Tigress's obliviousness. "Come on, Tigress. Spill it out."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Spill out what?"

Viper groaned in frustration. "Why do you act so cheerful today?"

_Do I really looked at that cheerful_, she thought. "I don't know. I wanted to change, I guess. Why? Is it really out of character?"

"Well, no. I'm just curious on why makes you so happy today." Viper said, still waiting for Tigress to answer her question.

Tigress took some time to think. _Why do I feel happy today? Probably because the secret meeting I had with Po last night. I do feel more better after that_, Tigress thought.

"Well?" Viper asked, her patience wearing off.

Tigress just shrugs. "Probably the weather. You know how people like it when the weather's nice out and they kind of feel warm inside. Probably it's that."

Viper simply nodded. "Okay, then." _I will find out sooner or later. Just needed some time._

Little did they know that their master had just walked in the kitchen. He cleared his throat, startling the Five. They stood up from their chairs and greeted him with a bow. He gives them a nod and walked his way to his seat.

He looked at his students one by one, stopping at Tigress when he notice a small smile from he lips. Her mind off somewhere else in a daydreaming state.

_I wonder why is Tigress' attitude change today. Probably the weather today. It seems nice today, probably because it's the spring season. Oh that reminds me_, Shifu thought before he cleared his throat.

"Students, I have something important to say to you." Shifu said, his students eyes on his, except Po who was busy cooking. He took some time to look at his students and spoke.

"Since it is about a month since we've last defeated Shen and his army," Mantis cheering cut him off, "We will have a day off."

The students cheered, especially Tigress who let out a sigh of relief. _Finally, some day off_, she thought.

"But curfew still stands at 10 o'clock. If anyone is late to come back after curfew, he or she will be greeted with a punishment. Understood?" Shifu said, earning a "Yes, Master" from his students minus Po.

"Very well, then. You may all leave as you wish after breakfast. If you need me, I'll be meditating." Shifu said, nodding his students before he leaves the kitchen.

"Father, aren't you going to eat?" Tigress said, calling him 'Father' rather than 'Master'. Their father-and-daughter relationship has beggining to grow ever since they left Gongmen city. It has been kind of a tradition for Tigress to call him 'Father' so no one is really surprised when she said that.

Shifu smiled and shake his head. "No. I have eaten some of the peaches earlier this morning before you wake up. So, no thank you." He said as he left the dining hall.

"Here you go guys. Orders up!" Po exclaimed, putting down the bowls to each of his friends. He puts his bowl near him and sat down.

Tigress sips his friend's Secret Ingridient soup, which always seems to light up her morning. She lets out a soft pur, divine by the sweet taste of the soup.

"So, Shifu's giving us a say off? Well that seems... out of character." Po said, oddly question to himself why.

Crane nodded in agreement. "I know, but it's really nice of him to give us a day off. Probably because we saved China, after all."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They continue to eat their breakfast in silent, but planning a lot in their minds.

After they were done eating, all of them started to go leave to their destination for today. Mantis and Monkey were heading down to the village to eat some sweets, while Crane and Viper went to see some shops. That only leaves Po and Tigress alone in the kitchen.

Cleaning all the bowls and chopsticks, Po sat down on his chair and sighed. He looked up, to see Tigress, staring at the table. _Why isn't she doing something_, Po thought. Po rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers.

"Hey Tigress?" Po called her friend, who finally snapped out of her daydream.

"What? Oh Po, what is it?" Tigress said, surprised that the panda didn't went down to the village yet like the others.

"Since it's a day off, I want to take you somewhere special. Do you want to go?" Po asked, begging for a 'yes'.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date, Dragon Warrior?"

Po looked surprise, his cheeks turn tomato red. "What? It-it's not a date! I mean, you want to call it a date, then-" Tigress puts her finger to his lips, stopping from blabbering.

"My answer is yes. Tell me if your ready. I'll be in my room." Tigress said, walking out of the dining hall, leaving a mezmerised Po alone.

_Did she say yes? She did! _Po thought happilly. He smiled widely, pumping his fist in mid air.

Po cheered. "Yes! Score one for the panda!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter two! Thanks for reading! I told you I would get a long chapter(ish). But anyway, i hope you enjoy chpater two. Review?**


	3. A Day With Tigress

**Sorry for the REALLY long hiatus. I've been in a lot of crap now; school, homework, etc. But since I'm back now, I'm able to continue the story! And I wanted to say thank you guys for 17 reviews. That's the highest I got so far on my fanfictions.**

**Okay, enough chit chat. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Day With Tigress

I walked slowly towards my room, still in shock on what just happened. She said yes. Master Tigress, the harcore style feline who is known for her awesomeness in kung fu, accepted my request on spending time with her for a full day. It all feels like a dream, I'm just hoping it's not.

I slide the door open and went it my room. I closed the door behind me, letting out a sigh. I lay down on my bed and began to plan my day with Tigress.

For some reason, planning out my so-called 'date' with Tigress isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

Well for starters, Tigress isn't the 'girly' type. She doesn't like to do shopping, gossiping around other people, talk about her feelings. She's more an adventurous type, who seeks danger and help. That's one of the reasons I admire her the most.

I wanted to plan something that isn't boring. Maybe have lunch with her, talk for a while and go somewhere far away. That sounds good. I'll just go tell her now.

I sat up from my bed, strectching my arms out resulting a 'crack' sound. I was about to head to the door when I stop myself. I look down, looking at my wornout pants I regularly wear everyday.

_Maybe I should wear something different today, _I thought. So I did. I strip down my pants (don't think anything stupid), throw my old pants across the room and went to the drawer. My eyes settled upon my first Dragon Warrior set of clothing. I took out a large, white sweat pants around my size. Two red dragons are on each side of the pants, symbolizing my awesomeness. I chuckled at the thought, and quickly wear the pants.

It feels odd wearing this thing, maybe because I'm kind of use to wear my old, wornout pants. But it feels good. Feels good doing something different.

Wearing a goofy grin on my face, I head to the door and slide it. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh, and started walking to Tigress's room.

I guess I was so caught up my own thoughts that I didn't realize Mantis walked by. "Wow, what's up with that grin, big guy?"

I started to look for the source of the voice and looked. It was Mantis, looking at me oddly.

"Oh, hey Mantis. Nothing, I think I might wear something new for a change." I replied to his question.

"It's that the only excuse, Po? Nothing else?" Mantis said, winking at me. I guess I was caught off guard because I realized I was blushing.

"Um, nope. Nothing else. Gotta go Mantis. Bye!" I said, running away from him. I could hear his chuckle in the distance.

When I stopped, I took a moment to inhale some air into my lungs. Sweat trickled down my forehead into the floor. I'm just glad that Mantis didn't have to know.

"I wonder what is the all-mighty Dragon Warrior doing here." I let out a yelp, jumping back. I looked at the person who said that. It's Tigress, sitting on a chair in the kitchen table while munching on some leftover dumplings. Oh man, I was going to eat those.

"Oh, it's you Tigress. What are you doing here?" I asked her, in an effort to abort in an awkward situation.

She shrugs. "I don't often take snacks as a routine, but I might rethink that thought."

She sat from the chair and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me, eyeing me oddly. She put her hands on her hips. "New pants?"

I nodded. "Yeah. For you know, today's occasion. Are you ready?"

She smiled seductively. "You know I'm always ready."

I know this sounds weird, but I feel aroused.

* * *

As we decended down the Thousand Steps (which was pure torture) we decided to have lunch first on this fine day. We didn't talk much along the way, besides that we get weird look from villagers. But we didn't care. We just kept walking ahead towards my dad's restaurant.

Along the way, I decided to make up a conversation with Tigress. "So Tigress, have you ever hung out with guys before?"

She shook her head. "Believe it or not, I've never had any time to do any social events with other people. My mind was worked up for kung fu only."

I nodded. I understand what she meant. Being the fat panda I am, I never attented or mostly invited in any social events. Birthdays, ceremonies. Needless to say, I was an introvert growing up. But that all changed when I was chosen to be the chosen one.

"But since you came to my life, I tried to ease things out for a bit." I looked up to her, her lips forming a small smile. I can't help but smiled back. I feel like I matter to everyone. It makes feel special, in a way I never felt in my whole life.

"Thanks." I said, I could feel my cheeks burning up.

She nodded her head in reply. "My pleasure."

We were so wrapped up in our conversation, we didn't realize we were in front of my dad's restaurant. I looked inside, the restaurant full of customers. I frowned. It seems that it looks like it's hard to a find a table for two.

"I guess the restaurant's full. Maybe we should fine another-"

"Po!" I head a yell from someone behind me. When I looked back, I saw my dad running up to me. I smiled. Him and I are greeted by a tight hug. My dad's cool and all, but when it comes to not visiting him for a month, he can be a little emotional.

"Hey dad." I said calmly, kind of embarassed of the sudden embrace. Especially in front of Tigress.

We break the hug, and immediately he noticed the person behind me. His smile grew even wider. "Ah, Master Tigress, it is an honor to meet you in person."

He bowed respectfully. I looked at Tigress, a small smile appearing on her face. "Please, Mr. Ping. Just call me Tigress."

Dad looked up, and nodded. "Very well then, Tigress. What are you two lovely warriors doing outside of the Jade Palace?"

"We were just going out for a lunch. But it looks your restaurant is pretty packed, dad. We were just going to another-"

"Oh, no. It is not full yet. I have set an extra table for special customers. It looks like you two are the special customers." He said, smiling.

"That's wonderful. Thank you Mr. Ping." Tigress thanked him for the generosity.

"My pleasure, Tigress."

The three of us walked in to the restaurants, all of the villagers bowing at us. We bowed back at them and walked towards out seat which is near to the kitchen.

As Tigress and I sat down, I told my dad that order is two Secret Ingridient noodles and one plateful of dumplings. We began to wait for our foods, so by that I started another conversation.

"So, Tigress. Besides kung fu, what kind of interests do you have?" I asked, again avoiding another awkward situation.

"Well, I do like poetry and music. I know this sounds out of character, but they helped through troubled times." Tigress replied.

"Really? How?"

"Well," Tigress continued, "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here, you know. I feel like I'm different from other people. It feels so surreal, all of this that had happened. It feels like there's a puzzle in my life that hadn't been complete. Like how I never get to know my parents. It's all just... completely bizzare." Tigress continued, pouring out her feelings through delicate words.

I continued to listen to her. The more I do, the more I understand. She always feels out of place, a feeling I always felt. Being the only species alive (blame Shen), It was kind of hard to get around the new environment around me. All of the people staring at you with utter confusion and fear. She and I have a lot in common. Both introverted were young, seperated by our real parents but grew up to be China's most couragious warriors.

She looked at me, questionly. "Do you ever get that feeling, Po?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Always. Since I was a little kid, I always got bullied by most of the kids in the valley. Calling me 'fat', 'clumsy'. They even teased me about my Furious Five action figures. How that I will never become one of them."

I think she could see the hurt in my eyes, because she grabbed my hand and gave a tight squeeze. I looked down at my hands and back at her eyes.

"But look at you now. You're the Dragon Warrior, you saved the valley from Tai Lung, saved China from the devil-like Shen. You've done so much things that no one could think of."

"Yeah, but not without you and the other's help..."

I gave her a tight squeeze, looking down on the table. We stayed there, holding each other's, not saying anything. Comforted by other people talking loudly. I like it, I don't need to talk much.

"Here are your orders!" My dad exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I let go of her hand, can't help but wanting to hold it again. I looked at my dad, setting out the bowls and chopsticks on the table.

"Thanks dad." I thanked him with a warm smile. He went back to the kitchen, cooking on the customer's meals.

I looked at Tigress and gave her my signature grin. "Well, I guess we'll eat then."

She gave me a small smile, which made my heart skip a beat. "Yeah, let's eat."

* * *

We ate in silence, only hearing the clinking and slurping from our mouths and chopsticks. Every now and then, I would glance up at her. Sipping on the noodles and the dumplings. I couldn't help but stare at her. I can't help it. She's just beyond beautiful.

After a half an hour, we finished eating and thanked my dad for the meal. When we're about to pay, he said that's it's free of charge. I thanked once again and walked outside.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Tigress asked me as we are outside the restaurant.

I grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit of the valley. Along the way, Tigress kept asking where are we going. But I always give her the same answer.

"Somewhere special."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3. Critics are welcomed, tell me if you see any grammar mistakes and errors. Also thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. My Special Place

**Hey guys! I'm back! (thank god). Chapter 4, woohoo! Yeah, finnaly updating. Sorry for the short hiatus. School is just being an ass -_- but now I'm back!**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews! 22? Damn that's a lot (for me).**

**Okay enough with the author's note. On with the story.**

* * *

The crispy, autumn air surrounds the atmosphere of the woods. Old but strong trees stand tall above the ground, the immense height is beyond imagination. Sunlight peered through the leaves of the trees, making beams of light that looks beautiful. The birds, singing their hearts out on the autumn air, sweet harmonies echoing the woods. The leaves turns to different colors; red, orange and brown. The fall down softly to the ground. The silence of the woods is rather peaceful. No interruptions, no unnecessary noises. Just the peaceful, silence.

The crunches of their foots breaks the silence. The panda looked to his feet, wondering why were there crunches when they walk. He noticed the multicolored leaves, and smiled. He look back up and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

'Autumn. My favorite season of the year', he thought. He had always loved autumn. Ever since he was a child. He remembered the old days where he hides from the kids who used to bullied him. His hiding were always the woods. He used to sat down one good-looking tree and cried silently. And by that time, it was autumn. And he remembered every little detail when he used to catch all of the falling leaves and put them in a huge pile somewhere. And he would jumped into a pile and all the leaves were just flying around from the impact. He remembered when he giggled from his actions. He remembered everything. His memories are very important. He wanted to remember the past, even though it what hurts him the most.

But ever since he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior, he stopped visiting this old place. Until today. Along with his fellow teammate that he adores the most among the others.

Yes, it is the hardcore Tigress.

"What are you grinning about?" He hear a voice but was rather far. Like an echo. He shook his thoughts away and snap back to reality. He look to his left, finding Tigress giving him a confused look.

He smiled and chuckled. "It's nothing. Just some memories. Memories of this place.." He said, gesturing the whole area around them. The female tiger look around for a while, and turn his attention to him.

"Oh, and what are those memories?" She asked him curiously. The panda once again, chuckled.

"You have to wait until we reached our destination." He said casually. He heard a groan of annoyance from the feline beside him. She crossed her arm around her chest.

"And how long it will be until we reach out-"

"Close your eyes."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just close them." He replied.

"But what is it for-"

"Just do it!"

She groan before finally shutting both of her eyes. But before she could say anything, she felt two warm paws closing her eyes. She was surprised at first before she realised it was only Po. She blushes from his action. But kept her mouth shut.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Okay, now?"

"Will you stop acting like a little kid?" He said in annoyance. She didn't reply, knowing that arguing doesn't solve anything.

She waited for a few moments before she once again, ask. "Now?"

She felt the two paws moving away from her eyes, but her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to open them until Po said so. So she waited.

"Okay, you can open them now."

She slowly open her eyes, greeted by the blinding light. She took a moment to adjust her eyes before she saw what she thought is the most unexpected thing she had ever seen. She gasped in surprised, eyes widened.

'Oh my goodness...' she thought.

A field of yellow flowers spread out around the open field. A meadow, she corrected herself. The vast field with open space isn't the only thing the amazed her. In the center, a large clear lake filled with floating lotus blossoms; her favorite kind. The large, rocky mountains made the scenery looks like the inside of a painting. A cold breeze pass by. She looks up, and was amazed by the birds flying above them in the clear, blue sky. She hear them chirping; as if they're exchanging conversations with one another. The white, fluffy clouds hovering above them, the sunshine hiding behind them.

She looks down to the ground, knowing the change of the texture of the ground. Grass. Green grass beneath her feet, bending down from the weigh of her foot.

"Isn't a wonderful sight?" His voice shook her out of her trance. Seeing all the beauty of the scenery made her daydream. He look beside her, Po's face facing ahead.

"Yeah.." She said with a smile. She looks ahead once again, enjoying the sight.

She felt the panda's paw grabbing her left paw. She looks down at her hand in suprise and looks up at Po; who wear his famous grin.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Po said, before he starts running as he starts pulling her. His paw still in hers. She felt herself being pulled, so she starts running as well. Po has an iron grip on Tigress, and his running continued to speed even more. She tried to keep up on with him, but his running is too fast. For some odd reason, she could feel herself blushing.

Once they have finally stopped, they reached the edge of the crystal, clear lake. They both were too busy gasping for air from all the running before enjoying the beauty of the lake. Tigress's hands were on her knees, as she searched for air in her lungs. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she quickly wipe it off. She looks up at Po, who's having difficulty to breath. She smirked.

"I see that... the Dragon Warrior... is tired.." She said while still gasping for air.

"Well... I'm not the only one... who's also... tired..." The panda replied, who also tried to breath in oxygen.

"I was trying to catch up on you!" Tigress defended herself. Po rolled his eyes. Typical Tigress.

"Whatever, kitty." Po teased, which Tigress stuck out her tounge as a responce.

Po found a place to sit underneath a shady apple tree. He looked up at the feline and pat on the spot next to him. She sat on the flat rock beside him, staring at the beautiful lake in front of her.

The water reflected the sunshine, seeing how crystal clear it is. She didn't know how many different species of fishes live in the lake, but she's sure that there's thousands of them. The lotus blossoms are the only ones she adored the most. They're her favorite. The lake's size is pretty large. She really wants to swim. But she didn't want to embarass herself in front of Po.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turns to Po, a smile appearing on his face while staring at the lake. She nodded in approval.

"Yes, it is. How do you find a place as beautiful as this?" She asked in all curiousity. Po chuckled, and let out a sigh.

"I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Oh come on, you promised."

"But-"

"Please!"

"Okay, okay. You could stop begging like a child now." Po said annoyingly. Tigress rolled her eyes, and positioned her way of sitting before she settled down and listened.

Po let out a sigh before he starts recounting. "When I was a kid, I've... been called by many kids. Fat, lazy, slow, weird, different, and so on. The words really hurt me. So one day, when they started to bully me again, I hid in the woods. All alone. With no one to comfort me, not even my dad. I sat underneath a large tree, crying..." Po said, cracking his voice in the last sentence. The feline frowned, noticing the sadness in his jade, green eyes. She scooches over to him, their shoulders touching. Her paw slowly went closer to his, and grasp on to it. Po's eyes looked down at their hands tangled with Tigress'. His eyes met hers, and she had full sympathy for him. She let out a small smile, in which Po gladly returned.

"So I was there, crying for hours," Po continued, "Then, I suddenly saw a leaf. A leaf which the colors of red and orange in it, gently falling from above." He chuckled lightly before he continued. "I remembered trying to get to the leaf. I was so small to even catch it."

"Then, there's this wind that helps the leaf flew into a certain direction. I followed it. And..." He paused, gesturing at the area around him. "I ended up here."

Tigress grinned. She let go of Po's paw, in the inside she didn't want to. "Wow. A bittersweet start that ends with a wonderful ending. I like it."

Po smiled and chuckled. He shook his head in disapproval. "Well, I don't. Man, if we ever met when we we're little, I would want to see you kicking the bullies' ass!"

"Po, language."

Po rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, mom." Tigress smirked and stuck out her tongue.

His vision turns into the water below him, a lonely lotus blossom floating above it. He always like lotus blossoms; after all, they are Tigress' favorite. He smile a little bit, and gently picked it up. Water drippled from the bottom, and Po wiped the wet parts until there was none left. He glanced up at Tigress, who is staring at the lake in front of her. Without saying a word, he slowly puts the flower behind her ear. Tigress felt his touch, and she touched her ear. She felt something; some sort of texture. The softness. She blushed when she realised what it is. A lotus blossom.

She looks up at Po, who's smiling at her. She didn't know what to say. No one ever did something to... polite and generous to her in all her years. She felt something in her stomach. I guess that's what is feels like to have 'butterflies in your stomach'. She blushed heavily.

"I don't know what to say." She said, still loss of words.

"Well don't say anything." Po said softly, and started to caress her cheek slightly. Tigress' blush darkens by the gesture. Her head down on the ground, not wanting to show her blush. Then, out of nowhere, she felt Po cupping her chin and felt his warm lips pecking on her cheeks. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat in rapid speed, blush darkens. Now, she's lodd of words completely.

'So this is what affection feels like,' she thought.

**End of chapter 4! Leave a review, fav and follow if you enjoy! See ya guys later!**

**Ciaooo!**


	5. The Upcoming Threat

**Hello.**

**And I know you guys would probably be wondering why I haven't been updating this story. First, no, I'm not going to abandon**** this story. Second, my life has been pretty hard. School, homework, friends, you get the point. But what matters is, I'm updating right? Please don't make any angry reviews.**

**Above all, enjoy this chapter. And thank you guys, for reviewing and still sticking to this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but the rest is Dreamworks.**

* * *

"What's this, Po?"

Po stopped his stare on the lake, and turned his head to his side. On the feline's paw, were scrolls that seemed as if they have gone old and crusted from the years of being hidden under a tree. Brown and covered in dirt. The panda gently took it from Tigress's paw, and examined it. He looked through each and every one of the scrolls, realizing what they are. He smiled and chuckled from the realization.

"Lyric scrolls…" He muttered silently.

Tigress didn't hear his mutter, and asked. "What?"

He looked up at Tigress, and smiled. "Lyric scrolls. They are quite old, as a matter of fact. I spent a lot of time writing these, way back before I became the Dragon Warrior," He chuckled slightly. "I remembered how corny it was when I wrote these."

"May I hear it?" Tigress inquired.

"What? Hear it? You mean… I sing it to you?" Po asked, quite confused on Tigress's question. She nodded in response.

"Yes, oh mighty Dragon Warrior," She jested. "I wanted to hear what you have written."

Po wasn't sure if he should do what Tigress had told him. "Um, I don't know… They are pretty corny, as I told you before."

Tigress made 'pfft' sound, which was out of character, as what Po thought. "Please. I have heard a lot of songs that were defined as 'corny'." She said, crossing her arms on her chest. "Begin."

Po was having second thoughts about this. He did not want any of his comrades, including Shifu, to know about his rather embarrassing secret. But it's only for Tigress, he thought. So, he sighed in defeat and shrugged. "Alright then. But promise you wouldn't laugh."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "How would I laugh at you?" She's got a point, Po thought. So, he readied himself. He cleared his throat, and rummage through the pile of scrolls in his hand. He chose the best one, which he thought wasn't that bad. He opened the scroll, remembering the lyrics and its melody.

If this backfired, I'm going to be so embarrassed, Po thought. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he sang.

_You and I were meant to be_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_No way to hide that sort of thing_

_Now I'm waiting for something better_

_Ain't nothing better worth imagining_

Tigress couldn't help but admire his voice. It was so deep and beautiful. For a panda like Po, he really does have talent besides cooking, she thought. She continued listening to him, again admiring his voice and how it really fits the song well.

_I, I keep on running_

_I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted_

_Look for my heart_

_You stole it away_

_Now I'll never sing the road that I could take_

_Listen, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_I said, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_Set me on Fire_

_You set me_

_Set me on Fire_

_You can burn my bridges down_

Po stopped the song where he wanted it to be. He couldn't believe he sang in front of Tigress. It was particularly his dream to do it, but he didn't know it would come true until today. He slowly closed the scroll back, and set it down beside him like the other scrolls. He sighed, relieved that he stopped. But his heart says 'don't'. He felt a new feeling rising up in his chest. What was it, he didn't know.

"So, I guess that's about it," He said, hands holding each other. "I mean, it didn't finish there. I just wanted to stop-"

"Beautiful."

He looked up at Tigress, surprised and amazed at what she said. Her eyes were on the ground, hiding the blush that was appearing. Po was dumbstruck; he knew what Tigress had said, but wanted to believe it was true. So, he asked.

"What?"

"I said," Tigress's head looked up to him, a smile appearing on her face. "It was beautiful. I couldn't describe how wonderful it sounds. You really have talent, Po. You know, besides cooking and eating."

Po chuckled, and playfully punched Tigress on the arm. He ignored the pain rushing on his hand, and smiled heartedly. "Thanks."

Tigress nodded. "You are welcome. Dragon Warrior."

They both shared a good laugh, and continued talking.

* * *

Inner peace

The red panda chanted, sitting in a lotus position as he calmly mediates in the Dragon Grotto. Both of his eyes closed, mind somewhere else as he peacefully meditates without any slight disturbance.

Inner peace

A slow yet calm gust of wind whistled through the cave, leaves slightly flowing with the path the wind takes it to. The sunset beyond the horizon was astonishing, but the Grandmaster wouldn't want his precious time on staring a sunset. Distracting, he once thought. It is quiet distracting, but for most people, it isn't.

Inner pea-

His ears perked up, and let out a deep sigh. His eyes still closed, he spoke after hours of meditating. "You know, it is not polite to disturb your friend if they are meditating."

He heard a low chuckle from behind. "Oh my, you have certainly remembered what have I told you in your early years, Shifu."

The red panda smirked, opening his eyes. He stood up from his lotus position, supported by his wooden staff. He turned around, smiling as he looked upon his wise yet old friend. "Oogway."

The spirit of the old turtle smiled generously, walking towards his old friend. Still wearing his smile, Oogway's hand reached to Shifu's shoulder, gently crouching to his height. He chuckled heartedly.

"Shifu. It's been far too long, my friend." Oogway said, his wise voice seemed too familiar, Shifu thought. Letting out a small smile at his old colleague, he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it has been quite long time, huh? I was expecting someone in the Furious Five, like the Dragon Warrior himself." Shifu admitted, watching as Oogway walked around the Dragon Grotto.

"I see. Which reminds me, how are the students? Have they improved as I have wished for?" The wise turtle asked, his eyes looking around at the untouched cavern that had stood for centuries.

"Yes, they have improved quite a lot. Especially the Dragon Warrior, his skills and technique towards Kung Fu have indeed improved. But his childish antics never stop." Shifu said, holding back a chuckle as he remembered the countless times the panda would clumsily messed everything up. Still, it was a habit that he needs to get used to.

"Good, very good. I'm very happy to hear that…" Oogway said, stopping his walk around the cavern. Shifu sensed something in his voice; worry. He wasn't sure what the old Grandmaster was worried about. He slowly walked over to his old friend, stopping just in front of his back. His mind racing with questions.

"Is there something wrong, Oogway?" Shifu inquired. Oogway's head drooped down, and turned around to face the red panda. His face showing worry and fear. What he was fearing for, Shifu didn't know.

Sighing, he nodded, afraid of what was about to come. "I'm afraid so, Shifu."

"Well then, who is it then? If it is a dangerous threat, the students and I will be ready. Just tell me who, and we'll be-"

"It is Shen. Shen has returned." Oogway said, worried that this day might have come. Shifu was left, speechless. Shen? The crazed peacock that been defeated by the Dragon Warrior in Gongmen City months ago? _The _Shen? His mind was buzzing with questions that needed to be answered. Why was he alive when clearly he had been killed? And if so, how?

Oogway sighed, and placed his hand upon the red panda's shoulder. "I know you are surprised by this, for it is rather sudden. But what I said and fear, is right. Shen has returned."

"No, this couldn't be," Shifu said, still didn't believing what he just heard. "That is not possible. I saw Shen, defeated by my own eyes that day in Gongmen city! How would he be alive, when I saw his own and final death, right before my eyes!?"

"I don't know, Shifu," Oogway said in truth. "I truly don't know. I wish I could, but I don't. All I know that he is still alive, and planning on taking you, the Furious Five, and all of China, to his own hands. Even it means killing you all in the process."

Shifu clenched his hand on the staff, holding back the anger and shock.

"I'm afraid, I have to go, my friend. That is all I have to say now. I definitely wish you the best of luck…" Oogway said, as petals began surrounding him and flew him into the sky.

"But wait!" Shifu yelled, hoping that his friend wouldn't leave him alone. Not when there was a battle going to occur. He could see the figure of his spirit disappearing as more petals surrounded the turtle. "What should I do? I need help! Do not leave me, Oogway! Please!"

But he did.

Shifu groaned in frustration, rubbing his temple. All of this was too fast for him. The battle, the resurrection of Shen himself. He wasn't simply ready for all of this, since it was months ago when they have defeated the peacock in what seems to be the remains of Gongmen city. He need to be prepared. Starting tonight.

No, he thought. His students were still enjoying their day until curfew. They would come back for dinner. He would tell them then. Right now, he needs to send some letters and warning to the Emperor and the Masters Council. Sighing, he walked back to the palace as the sun had already sunk down and night had come.

I must tell them tonight, he thought.

They need to be prepared.

* * *

**That is it. Chapter five. I think that will satisfy you guys for a while. Well, thanks for reading. Leave a review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed and would like to see me continue this long story.**

**I'm singing off.**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
